Zeti Precure
Zeti Precure! (ゼティ プリキュア ''Zeti Purikyua) Zeti Precure! is a fanseries created by Kodama Maverick. The fanseries is a crossover between Sonic Lost World and Precure. The cures are based on the Deadly Six. The main theme of the series is Zeti Plot in the year 20XX, an evil appears in Yuhara, a population of 60,000. We meet a 14 year old girl named Carol, she was living a normal life until she meets a mysterious man from an unknown world. He gives Carol a Zeti Pact to transform into Cure Dragon. Later on she meets Yumi Tomoe and the rest of the gang and they form Zeti Precure! To protect the Cacophonic Conch from the group known as Dark Future. But they then learn that not only do they have to protect the Cacophonic Conch, but also each other. Episodes ' List of Zeti Precure Episodes' Cures Carol Akatsuki/Cure Dragon (キュア ドラゴン Kyua Doragon) Voiced by Inori Minase Is a 14 year old girl in Mizushima Middle School who is a normal girl living a normal life until she met the mysterious man. She's an otaku and has a thing for Zeti Yumi Tomoe/ Cure Flavor (キュア フレイヴァー Kyua Fureivaa) Voiced by Akari Kageyama Is a 14 year old girl in Mizushima Middle School who's a shy girl and hungry girl Ayumi Hoshizora/ Cure Moon (キュアムーン Kyua Mun) Voiced by Shiroi Izawa She's the psychopath and the wild of the six. Her catchphrase is "Go to Hell" Natsumi Midorikawa/ Cure Glamour (キュア グラマー Kyua Guramaa) Voiced by Mayuki Makiguchi She's a tsundere who loves her nails and being fabulous, she is also the most beautiful in the school. Satoko Tsukihara/ Cure Nightmare (キュア ナイトメア Kyua Naitomea) Voiced by Yukiyo Fujii She's a goth and is always negative about pretty much everything Riko Kimura/ Cure Zen (キュア ゼン Kyua Zen) Voiced by Maaya Sakamoto She's the school president and veteran cure Mascots Zavok (ザボック Zabokku) Voiced by Jouji Nakata Dragon's mascot. Zomom (ゾモン Zomon) Voiced by Chafurin Yumi's mascot Zazz (ザズ Zazu) Voiced by Yutaka Aoyama Ayumi's mascot Zeena (ジーナ Jina) Voiced by Yumi Toma Natsumi's mascot Zor (ゾア Zoa) Voiced by Yuki Tai Satoko's mascot Master Zik (マスタージーク, Masutā Jīku) Voiced by Mugihito Riko's mascot Villians Renegade (レナゲイド Renageido) Voiced by Kaori Fukuhara She's the first of the Dark Future group. She was a popular girl in college but her life ended in isolation Carbon (カルボン Karubon) Voiced by Mamoru Miyano He's the second of the Dark Future group. He was once a scientist but later in his life, people couldn't believe him anymore. Mino (ミーノー Miinoo) Voiced by Takahiro Sakurai He's the third of the Dark Future group. He was a great businessman before he started gambling. Rebel (レバル Rebaru) Voiced by Ryosuke Kanemoto He's the fourth and final member of the Dark Future group. He's also the main villian of the first season and Zuto's younger brother Other Kanzaki Yuto ' (神崎 ユット) Prince Zeto (プリンス ゼット) ''Voiced by Shun Nishime The white prince of the Lost Hex. He came to the human world to find the Black Princess. He is also Rebel's older brother. Locations '''Yuhara Middle School - The middle school that all 6 of the girls attend. This is hardly mentioned in the series Yuhara-The city with a population of 60,000 citizens, the city is home to many people of every race Lost Hex- The alter world that Zavok and the other Zeti are from Items Zeti Pact - The main transformation item Mech Moon - Zazz's whatever Trivia * This is MaverickYveltal's 2nd Precure fanseries in 3 years * This is the first Precure fanseries to have 6 cures * This is also the second fanseries to have a lead red cure * it was also meant to have much more comedy than Norse *Each of the cures personality and the Zetis are much alike **Carol and Zavok having a calm personality and from Lost Hex **Yumi and Zomom having a huge appetite and slow **Ayumi and Zazz being very insane and having a same catchphrase **Natsumi and Zeena being pretty and tsundere **Satoko and Zor being negative and being dramatic **Riko and Master Zik being wise and having a garden *This season much like Go Sonic Pretty Cure has the same disclaimer and content that it has dark themes in some episodes, foul language, scary elements, crude humor, fanservice, violence, blood, and possibly death. *This series clarifies that Precure is child's play when you compare it to Zeti Precure *Eventually Precure from prior series will make appearances in some episodes Category:Zeti Precure Category:MaverickYveltal's Fanseries Category:Fanseries Based On Real Life Game Series